Blue Eyes White Couple
by Mr. Butler
Summary: A short series of drabbles of Kisara and Seto placed in peculiar situations. Humor based and Romantic a tad. Enjoy reading my stories!


"Seto?"

A flurry of typing ensued.

"Seto?"

Again, a flurry of typing as the only given response.

"Seto!?"

Without even missing a beat his fingers continued to dance on the keyboard.

"SETO!"

This time the brown haired man looked up, well young man, his cold blue eyes locked onto his younger brother's eyes. "Yes?" Seto asked, as if suddenly realizing that he had company even though he had been ignoring his bother for the past few moments.

"You are going to be late for the Costume Party you know," Mokuba said, reminding Seto of the event.

"And the purpose of you nagging me about how late to a party that I am not going to is because?" Seto asked quickly, his eyes darting from his laptop to his brother at timely variables.

"Because you are going and because your costume is waiting for you in your room and because Kisara expects you to escort her to the party as well," Mokuba stated out the reasons, taking in a large breath of air before looking back at his brother with his series dark eyes.

"And to what reason did Kisara ever once believed that I would ever go a social event that forced me to wear something ridicules hosted by none other by Pegasus, actually what made her believe that I would even go to any social event that didn't involve me crushing my opponent?" Seto asked, knowing full well that his brother couldn't answer those questions himself.

"Because there is a costume contest for us to win, pairs only," A female voice chimed in from the door. Kisara stepped in with her costume and all and Mokuba's eyes widen in awe while Seto had his mouth hanging open.

Kisara smiled bravely at the two Kaiba brothers, her costume was made up of shiny white armor plates that resembled the color of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, a tail was attached firmly on her back and it swayed mechanically while her wings laid tucked in to minimize her costume's size while her head was covered by a helmet elegantly designed to resemble the head of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Her costume was modest but flattered her curves well.

Seto coughed, "You never mentioned a contest," was all he said as he stood up to walk to his room to grab his own costume. Mokuba smirked as he gave Kisara thumbs up and both of them left downstairs to wait for Seto. Neither could suppress giggles and snickers at the thought of seeing Seto wearing _that_ costume laid out for him on his bed.

Kaiba looked ready to throw his costume out of his window, regardless of the chances of being with Ki- NO! Kaiba grounded out the image of her from his mind. She had manipulated, tricked, and con Kaiba so many times that he nearly wondered how he was able to keep Kaiba Corp running. But in all honesty Kaiba allowed himself to be this easily manipulated by her, perhaps it was the underlying feeling that she would never hurt him, never turn against and never betray him. She truly was his Blue Eyes White Dragon, his most dependable card in his entire deck. Seto massaged his temple, regardless of what he felt about Kisara, he never would have those same feelings for social events. Seto gritted his teeth and began to put his costume on.

Kisara kicked her feet in the air, she was already getting bored for waiting on Seto to come down stairs and for both Mokuba and herself to see him in his costume. Kisara's mouth twitched into a smirk at the thought of seeing Seto in one of Pegasus's newest card design. It would certainly be quite a comical scene when Seto meets up with Pegasus at his party. _And that first place prize will be ours _ Kisara thought, her eyes giving a menacing glare around her. Mokuba gave her a curious glance, wondering why she was staring evilly at the coffee table.

"Kisara, you know that coffee table may not be alive, but it does have value and Seto really doesn't want to replace his furniture," Mokuba said.

Kisara blinked and returned a glance to Mokuba, she nodded with a grin, "I was just thinking," she waved her hand to wave off her reason of her evil stare. A door opening and both pair of eyes looked up the stairs and both smiled wickedly at the sight in front of them. Seto Kaiba had somewhat long brown hair, a helmet that covered the top part of his head and eyes, he had his trench coat modified into some simple shoulder armor pieces as well as his skin tight black undershirt sleeves hugging tightly his formed arms and his forearms had spiked black gauntlets. His helmet that probably had the long brown hair attatched to it looked similar to Kisara's Blue Eyes Helmet except that it covered more of Seto's face. Possibly Seto was somewhat glad that it covered a good portion of his face, he walked down and tugged at his fake long hair, somewhat displeased at such cumbersome thing.

"Ready?" Seto asked Kisara, who had already stood up and walked excitingly towards him.

"Of course! And with you I'm even more sure that we'll win that costume competition as well," Kisara said cheerfully, she wrapped her arm around Seto's right arm and tugged him to move on forward.

"Can't believe Seto is dressed up as a Duel Monster," Mokuba muttered, as he too walked behind the duel.

"What was that Mokuba?" Seto asked, suspiciously looking at his younger brother.

"He said he couldn't believe you dressed up," Kisara said quickly, best not to make him angry just yet, "Come on we'll be late for the party," Her eyes shone brilliant blue and Seto nodded once.

A/N: Howdy, I know, this isn't an update for my other story but I couldn't simply leave this story out of my head and I knew I won't be able to add this either to my other story so I'll just make random drabbles. :) Enjoy reading and leave a comment or review if you wish so! Also I'll possibly put the second part later after another chapter or two for my "MY turn to give you happiness" Story.


End file.
